Conventionally, as a “socket for electrical component”, a socket is known that houses an electrical component such as a semiconductor device (hereinafter referred to as an “IC package”). As this type of socket for electrical component, there is an IC socket in which a socket body and a cover unit are completely separated, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-252946.
In the IC socket of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-252946, as shown in FIG. 5 thereof, an IC package is housed in the socket body, and a push-fit cover unit is set to an upper surface thereof.
Further, a claw of a latch provided to this push-fit cover unit is engaged with the socket body. On this occasion, this latch is biased in the closing direction by a coil spring, such that this push-fit cover unit is held by the socket body.
Then, a push-fit member provided to this push-fit cover unit is made to abut against the upper surface of the IC package, and an adjusting knob provided in a middle portion of this push-fit cover unit is rotated in a horizontal direction so as to press this push-fit member, thereby fixing this IC package.
In this manner, it is possible to fix this IC package with an appropriate pressing force.